mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Magic Shards
My Little Pony: Magic Shards, is a My Little Pony fan game produced by Darkera Studios. This game is not licensed or sponsored by Hasbro and is a non-profit project. Premise The goal the player is faced with is make it to the end of the level and collect the magic shard that belongs to Princess Celestia. There is the additional, not required goal to get all the objects in the levels for a level perfect bonus. Collecting all apples, bits, and killing all enemies in a level, and then completing the level will award the player with an additional 200 bits. Gameplay/Features My Little Pony: Magic Shards is a platform game that draws a lot of it's inspiration from the Mega Man/Mario franchises. Many of the in-game elements are borrowed from the two. Such as; *Jumping on enemies *Shooting enemies with weapons *Charging shots *Limited Lives The player, at the start of the game, is given the choice of the mane six ponies.Twilight Sparkle , Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie ,Rarity , Rainbow Dash , and Applejack are all selectable characters from the get go. Other characters can be purchased via the in-game store, using the in-game currency which can be acquired in levels. Items * Bits: Bits are collected in levels and are used as the in-game currency. Characters, skins, lives, phoenix's, and other items can be purchased with them. *Apples: Apples can be collected in levels. Once 100 apples have been collected, the player is rewarded with a 1-up and the apple-counter returns to 0. *Rotten Apple: Rotten Apples subtract 10 apples from your overall apple count. They first appear in World 3. *Heart: Hearts can be found in levels, or purchased from the in-game shop to refill the player's health. A total of 10 hearts can be held at once. *1-up: 1-ups are found in levels and can also be purchased from the shop to add 1 extra life to the players over all lives. A maximum of 10 lives can be collected. *Checkpoint: Checkpoints are placed in the center of every stage. If you manage to reach the checkpoint and die, you can start the level from that checkpoint. *Heart Coin: Heart coins are hidden in one level of each world. There are 5 hidden in each of those levels. If all the coins are collected, then the world's bonus level will be opened. *Platform Switch: Platform Switches are used to turn dotted outlined blocks of the corresponding color into solid blocks that the player can use to get passed obstacles. *Magic Shards: The end of each level has a magic shard. The player must collect the shard in that level to complete it. A green check is shown if the magic shard has already been collected. *Spring: These can be used to bounce players to heights unreachable by jumping. *Phoenix: These can be purchased and found in levels. They add 1 phoenix to your overall phoenix count. Characters As of now for the lastest version of the game. *'Twilight Sparkle' : Has a 3 level charge attack that shoots enemies from across the screen. : (Alternate Skin) : Her colours are white/purple. Has the same attacks. *'Rainbow Dash' : Has a triple jump ability and can dash across the screen however it doesn't damage enemies. : (Alternate Skin) : She looks like Daring Do and her Dash ability is replaced with a whip that does continuous damage as long as it hits the enemy, making Rainbow Dash have a attack. *'Applejack' : Has a stronger stomp attack when jumping on the enemy and can throw apples. : (Alternate Skin) : Her colours are a lime green/light green. Has the same attacks. *'Pinkie Pie' : Throws party bombs that explode into confetti, streamers and balloons that damage all enemies in an area. : (Alternate Skin) : Her colours are white/yellow. Has the same attacks. *'Fluttershy' : Her attack is her pet rabbit Angel that jumps ahead of her, attacking anything that is a threat, however you have to wait until Angel goes offscreen or runs back to Fluttershy to use him again. : (Alternate Skin) : Her colours are blue/white. Has the same attacks. *'Rarity' : She can fire diamonds that have a small chance to ricochet off solid objects, such as walls. : (Alternate Skin) : Her colours are pink/black. Has the same attacks. *'Spike' : Is slower then the other characters. Shoots fireballs, and is immune to fire and lava. *He still can take damage from the fireballs coming from the lava and the rising lava in 4-5 is still fatal.* *'Derpy' : Shoots the mail at her enemies and sometimes throws an anvil "accidentally". In water she can fire twice the amount of mail/anvils with 1 attack. *'Big Macintosh' : Is faster then the other characters, cannot be harmed by spikes and has the strongest stomp ability in the game but has the worse jumps and he falls much faster than the other characters, making some levels impossible to complete such as 4-1. *'Carrot Top' : Throws carrots and underwater her carrots do 10% extra damage. *'Bonbon' : Throws a candy bomb that explodes into tiny candies that bounce off objects and damage enemies. *'Octavia' : Throws her cello bow at the enemy and returns to her like a boomerang. *'Lyra' : Throws her Lyra at the enemy which does continuous damage and returns like a boomerang. *'Moonlight' : She fires a small moon that shatters to pieces and does damage to enemies in an area. *'Thorn (Can only be unlocked with a password)' : Fires a tornado that does continuous damage. *'Cloud (Can only be unlocked with a password)' : Throws a dagger... That's it. The Map Screen http://imageshack.us/a/img545/3105/7e3bd3c2d193ace131326ec.png The map screen is where the player will travel from level to level. From the map screen the player can select a level, go to the store, edit his/her options, upload their highscore, play bonus levels, and save their game. The map style is inspired by Super Mario Bros. 3 having many of the same elements. Store http://imageshack.us/a/img20/8859/ertv.png The store is where players will spend all the bits they collect from playing in levels, beating bosses, defeating enemies, and playing bonus games. An assortment of different items can be purchased. *Hearts cost 50 bits and add one heart to the player's overall health. *1up's cost 200 bits and add one extra life to the players overall lives counter. *Phoenix's cost 200 bits and add an additional phoenix to the players phoenix counter *Level skips cost 1500 bits and enable the player skip one level. This option will also subtract 9000 points from the player's overall score. *Free Saves cost 500 and enable the player to save at any time on the map screen. *Skins 500 bits and allow the player to choose between the normal sprites of the mane six, or an alternative sprite set. They are used by right clicking the character icons in the character selection screen. *Characters cost 1000 bits. Buying a character will allow the player to select a previously locked character in the character selection screen In-Game Screen http://imageshack.us/a/img99/3105/7e3bd3c2d193ace131326ec.png The in-game screen shows the player a variety of different things that are key. *A. Shows the player's health *B. Shows the player's bits and apple count *C. Shows the player's score *D. Shows the player's lives, phoenix's, the remaining number of enemies, bits, and apples in a level. *E. Displays the Frames Per Second Story As a colt, Master's was rejected and outcast from his peer group. Through his entire foalhood he never made a single friend, instead he focused his efforts on learning magic. He developed the ability to control other ponies with his magic, so a plan began to take form. He attacked Celestia directly, and would have succeeded in controlling the princess, if she had not scattered her magic across Equestria. Now it's up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to reclaim the Princess's magic shards, before they fall into the wrong hooves. Worlds The game is made up of 4 Worlds, Canterlot, Ponyville, Everfree Forest and Puppet Complex. Each world consists of 5 levels, one boss, and multiple bonus level, dependant on each world. Playthroughs *ChefMKT Playthrough *MuffinLovnPrductions *ChromosomeExcel *Sonic8000 *BloodWing6464 *KaedeGames *L5Animations *Quanixx Rainbowaxe External link(s) Equestria Gaming - My Little Pony: Magic Shards Offical Website Category:Fan games